nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination talk:Census
Can I keep an counting? Lokixx 16:59, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, but do it for all towns and neighborhoods then. 19:00, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Of course ;-) 19:07, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Can you add a hamlet section Pierlot McCrooke 11:05, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Shall I... Start counting? ;) Or do you want to change the law on Censuses too? --Bucurestean 17:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :"The population of a town can be calculated like this. If there are any neighborhoods, they are just added to the total population." :I don't understand this...? Well, Hurbanova has a population of 14 inhabitants. 600+(14x121)=2294, while the actual number is above the 4000. What's gone wrong? Or do I have to calculate the whole town's population plus the population of Drake Town, which was already included? That doesn't make any sense... --Bucurestean 17:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Hurbanova once had three neighborhoods more ;) --OuWTB 17:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: And twenty inhabitants? --Bucurestean 17:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::No idea. It could have lost some inhabitants. --OuWTB 17:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::It doesn't sound realistic... Hurbanova and twenty inhabitants in one single sentence :)) --Bucurestean 17:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::: :P If I have calculated the number before it is more likely that it's wrong than correct. Wiskunde C è. --OuWTB 17:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I bet you wanted Hurbanova to look BIG :P --Bucurestean 17:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Probably. It's such a long time ago, I've forgotten everything :P --OuWTB 17:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: OK, I'll put 2294 then :P --Bucurestean 17:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Did you count Drake Town, Millstreet and East Hills as well? They need to be included. --OuWTB 17:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yea, 14 inhabitants. --Bucurestean 17:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Brave jónk :) --OuWTB 17:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The same counting problem in Train Village. Bet it would be better to add up the neighbourhoods? --Bucurestean 17:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget Clave Rock è. --OuWTB 17:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::How do you know all those hamlets? :)) --Bucurestean 17:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Probably because Jamal made his hamlet in Oceana and because Clave Rock is partly created by me, see talk:Clave Rock :P --OuWTB 17:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Lovia is small. I live in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and all 20,000 people in Lovia would fit in one small hamlet of our city! --Brenda Young 03:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Adoha So glad to see my afvorite Hamlet become a neighboorhood! Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Kinley Seal The Kinley seal is --KYSeal-- not KI, just pointing that out to ya' census taker Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Lovia has less than 14'000 people? That seems too small. And the page Lovia has 200'000 as a population figure in the infobox. 77topaz (talk) 02:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :This page is very much outdated. Lovia has between 170.000 and 220.000 inhabitants. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Could someone update it then? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:40, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::This method is completely obsolete, so I'm not sure it's worth it. --Semyon 16:01, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's just edit all villages, towns, hamlets, neighborhoods and cities. Wabba The I (talk) 17:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::If everybody would update his own state, it would be very easy to update it. Shall I start with Oceana? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I would, Oceana is one of my favourite states, I'd like to see whether my employees fit within it realistically too :L Kunarian (talk) 17:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:33, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I think the best is: someone makes a list of the old population and a list of the new population. And five people will update one state. Wabba The I (talk) 15:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::The old population is obsolete. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:30, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Indeed, it was removed from history, though so far we haven't made any historical population figures. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:05, September 12, 2012 (UTC)